


Sleepover

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: A brooding 6 year old Henry has a chat with Regina about Emma's adult sleepovers.Captain swan.  AUright now just a drabble may contuine





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly based off a conversation with my friends 6 year old

"Good, Regina you're here. Do you mind to watch him real quick and if I'm not back by 7:35 walk him to the bus stop?" Emma asks gesturing to Henry as she takes her to go coffee from Ruby.  
"No of course I don't mind." Regina tells her and informing Ruby she will have her usual.  
" I shouldn't be long, quick run to see what has David out of sorts at the station. Oh and don't mind Henry he's moody this morning because I won't let him have a sleepover with Nichols tonight."  
Regina hmms with a smirk and then turns her attention to the 6 year old sitting across the booth from her as Emma heads out the door.  
"Now come on Henry perk up it's not that bad and nothing new. You know your mother just thinks it's best for everyone when you don't have friends over on week nights. Maybe if you are good the rest of the week she will let me take you and Nichols to the movies this Saturday."  
"Maybe" Henry shrugs with a pout still on his face  
"Henry" Regina says sternly as Ruby brings over her coffee and muffin.  
"Its just not fair" he tells her rasing his tiny voice  
"Henry just because other kids get too..."  
"No not other kids mom has sleepovers all the time on weeknights with her friend." He cuts Regina off  
"What are you talking about?" She looks at him confused  
"Yea she she has a sleepover with Killian all the time."  
"Killian Jones?! Who works down at the docks?"  
"Yea and he has that really cool ship."  
"Oh"  
"He comes over for dinner all the time and stays the night. Mom acts like shes not having a sleepover but sometimes he still there when I get up making us breakfast."  
"Well see Henry with adults it's.....different."  
"I think she's just mad she lost their wrestling match last night."  
"What?!" She chockes out just having taken a drink of her coffee  
Yea, last night I went to her room to ask for some water, she was wrestling with Killian in her bed and she was losing cause he had her pinned down, and she was cheating too and still losing." Henry says picking at his eggs.  
"Cheating?" She asks to see where this was going  
"Yep! She was pulling his hair and biting him, not suppose to do that in a fight. Killian says it's bad form." Henry tells her matter of factly shoving his last piece of bacon in his mouth  
"Well I'll just have to have a talk with her then."  
"You will?"  
"Oh yes"


End file.
